


Tentativi di seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo vuole farsi perdonare da Xanxus perché Takeshi è il suo amante, Yamamoto ha intenzione di aiutare.





	Tentativi di seduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Superbi Squalo/Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi AU!In cui Xanxus e Takeshi sono fratelli, e a Squalo piace tenere unite le famiglie.

Tentativi di seduzione

La porta del locale si aprì. Seduto al bancone c'era Xanxus, il capo chino e la sua figura illuminata dalla luce aranciata delle lampade, che si rifletteva anche nelle innumerevoli bottiglie di tequila davanti al giovane uomo, aveva anche il bicchiere ricolmo stretto in mano.

Squalo avanzò, si sfilò la casacca nera che indossava e se l'appoggiò sul braccio sottile.

"Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui, ultimamente stai prendendo l'abitudine di venire qui a bere ogni sera come Levi" disse. Appoggiò la giacca sullo schienale della sedia e si accomodò, con le gambe aperte fasciate da un pantalone di tela. Si era seduto lateralmente sulla sedia, dando le spalle a Xanxus e appoggiò il gomito del braccio sano sul legno del tavolo. Con la protesi, quel giorno candida visto che non indossava guanti, si avvicinò un bicchiere. Si versò a sua volta un po' di tequila, l'odore pungente gli fece pizzicare le narici.

"Sai, Boss, ultimamente sembri depresso. Ci ho riflettuto a lungo". Soffiò, facendo sollevare le lunghe ciocche argentee sopra il suo viso, dando vita a un effetto cascata. Erano morbide, profumavano ed erano state piastrate da poco.

"Ho pensato che ti andasse bene che Takeshi fosse il mio amante perché si è scoperto che è tuo fratello, condividete un genitore". Le sue iridi color perla brillavano riflettendo le luci calde del locale. "E sai quanto ci tengo a 'riunire le famiglie'". Si deterse le labbra sottili, la camicia nera che indossava aveva uno spacco a v che permetteva di vedere il suo petto muscoloso, dalla vita sottile. "Però adesso mi chiedo se tu non sia geloso". Inclinò leggermente la testa e si deterse le labbra, facendole brillare. Gli sorrise e lo guardò di sottecchi. "E se c'era un modo per consolarti" disse seducente.

Sentì Xanxus grugnire e fece ondeggiare il bicchiere.

"Ho sempre amato la tua gelosia. Puoi anche fare a pezzi tutto, se è questo che vuoi" lo invogliò Squalo, addolcendo il tono.

< Che sia davvero arrabbiato con me? > si chiese.

L’odore pungente del legno e quello della tequila versata in altri tre bicchieri abbandonati sul tavolo, di stazze diverse, impregnavano l’aria.

“Il moccioso dov’è?” chiese Xanxus. Teneva la testa appoggiata sulla mano e guardava fisso davanti a sé, il labbro inferiore sporto in una smorfia.

“Voooi. Fuori, mi ha accompagnato in moto” rispose Squalo.

“Fallo entrare, Feccia. Prima che prenda freddo” ringhiò Xanxus.

Squalo ridacchiò, si alzò in piedi di scatto e corse ad aprire la porta.

< Almeno non è arrabbiato con Taki > pensò.

Takeshi avanzò, teneva il casco della moto sottobraccio, la tuta blu notte aderente da motociclista gli fasciava il corpo.

"Sicuro sia okay?" chiese.

Xanxus bevve il bicchiere, se lo riempì di nuovo e sollevò il capo al soffitto.

"Non siete voi a scatenare la mia Ira, se è questo che temete" disse, con tono profondo.

Poggiò il bicchiere sul bancone, lo strinse con forza e il mobile tremò con forza. 

"È questa scoperta che mi...".

Ringhiò a denti stretti, si riempì il bicchiere e lo bevve con foga.

Squalo raggiunse il bancone del bar, scostò una bottiglia lunga e una bombata, accavallò le gambe e le ondeggiò.

"Non lo vuoi come fratello?" chiese. Gli passò l'indice sul bordo del bicchiere.

Takeshi rimase nei pressi della porta ad osservarli. Xanxus lo guardò.

"Vieni qua, non ti mangio, marmocchio" borbottò.

Takeshi li raggiunse e si sedette di fianco a Squalo.

"Lo capisco se sono troppo piccolo per essere visto come un fratello, ai tuoi occhi" assicurò.

Xanxus negò con il capo, grugnì e strinse il bicchiere in pugno fino a farlo andare in pezzi nella sua mano.

"Pensavo al nostro comune genitore, e questo mi rende triste" ammise.

Guardò Squalo, gli prese il dito e lo baciò.

"Sono sempre geloso di te, feccia, ma su questo eravamo d'accordo. Non è mai colpa tua" ringhiò.

Squalo si sporse e con le dita tremanti gli sfilò i frammenti di vetro, si sfilò la camicia e l'avvolse intorno alla mano di Xanxus. La stoffa morbida si macchiò di sangue.

"Voih! Io non ho detto niente" brontolò.

Xanxus si guardò la mano avvolta dalla stoffa, roteò gli occhi e sfiorò con le nocche la guancia di Squalo.

"Pensi io sia arrabbiato con te. Altrimenti non faresti tutte queste sceneggiate, feccia" borbottò.

Takeshi si sporse verso di lui, con un sorriso.

"Xanxus, è normale che la notizia ti renda triste o qualcosa del genere. È solo che... Visto che sono tuo 'fratello' è ancora okay se sto con Squalo?".

Xanxus grugnì, si poggiò con il gomito sul bancone e abbandonò il capo contro la propria mano.

"Solo se a Squalo va ancora bene" rispose, secco.

" _Vooooi_. L'ho già detto. Voglio tenere unite le famiglie" rispose Squalo, facendogli l'occhiolino. Si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò i pantaloni. "E magari voglio sedurti anche per vederti felice, _bakaboss_ " sussurrò.

Xanxus poggiò la mano su quella di Squalo, si piegò verso di lui e la coda di procione scivolò sulla sua spalla.

"Mi hai già sedotto anche solo entrando in questo bar" sussurrò, roco.

Alzò lo sguardo su Takeshi, guardò di nuovo Squalo.

"E non sentirti obbligato a fare cose strane, feccia. Il moccioso mi piace di suo".

Takeshi ridacchiò, si mise dietro le sedie dei due e si sporse sulle punte con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Se ti piaccio già di mio, e posso stare con Squalo, non vedo che ci sia di male se anche io cerco di consolarti 'nii-san' Xanxus" fece.

Squalo prese la mano sana di Xanxus e quella di Takeshi.

"V-vi andrebbe... se stessi con entrambi? Cioè...". Le gote gli divennero rosate.

"... qui? Insomma, con Taki sto sopra" spiegò.

Xanxus si voltò di scatto a osservare il bar deserto, avvolse Squalo con un braccio e lo tirò giù dalla sedia, stringendolo al petto. Takeshi ridacchiò.

"Siamo solo noi tre" assicurò.

Xanxus grugnì, lasciò Squalo e si sfilò la giacca grigia.

"Va bene".

Squalo gli posò un bacio sul mento. Si abbassò i morbidi pantaloni insieme ai boxer e strisciò tra le sue braccia, si voltò e gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe.

Si allungò e trasse a sé Takeshi, avvicinandolo.

< Non voglio che nascondano il loro amore perché sono fratelli. Voglio essere il loro anello di congiunzione > pensò.

Takeshi si sfilò la tuta aderente rimanendo in boxer, abbracciò Squalo e allungò le dita a sfiorare Xanxus. Xanxus gli afferrò una mano, portando l'altra al fianco di Squalo. Si chinò, gli baciò il collo.

Squalo strinse a sua volta Takeshi a sua volta, cullandolo tra le braccia, gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, le gote e i capelli mori. Si strusciò contro Xanxus, premendo contro il petto e con i suoi movimenti gli abbassò i boxer.

"Vi ringrazio di permettermi di stare con voi, vostre signorie dei Vongola" disse. L'odore di legno stagionato gli dava alla testa insieme a quello dell'alcolico.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli baciò le labbra e gli carezzò il petto candido con la punta delle dita.

"Sono io ad essere onorato di stare con il Re e la Regina" disse.

Xanxus grugnì, carezzò la gamba di Squalo e gli strinse una natica.

"Tu hai diritto a questo ed altro, feccia" borbottò.

"Voi! Detta così è un controsenso" si lamentò Squalo. Si passò le mani sui glutei, si penetrò e si preparò con le dita della protesi, mentre con l'altra mano penetrò Takeshi, iniziano a prepararlo. Ansimava e nei suoi occhi si riflettevano le luci aranciate dell'ambiente.

"Il fratello del re è principe, ragazzino" esalò.

< Voglio unirli anche tra loro >.

Xanxus baciava le spalle e il collo di Squalo, passandogli le mani sui fianchi. Takeshi leccava il petto di Squalo, salì a baciargli le labbra e sfiorò con la guancia i capelli di Xanxus. Xanxus alzò il capo, gli prese il volto e lo baciò con foga.

Squalo baciò il mento di Xanxus e uscì le dita da Yamamoto.

Xanxus gli fece sfilare le dita con cui Squalo si era penetrato, gli strinse i fianchi ed entrò in lui con un colpo secco, baciando di nuovo Takeshi. Yamamoto si strinse a Squalo, sporse il bacino per farsi penetrare e ricambiò con foga il bacio di Xanxus.

< Solo con loro trovo me stesso > pensò Squalo, lasciando che Xanxus si muovesse dentro di lui. Il ciuffo gli era ricaduto scomposto davanti al viso.

Takeshi si lasciò penetrare, gli strinse le braccia al petto muovendosi contro di lui. Xanxus dava colpi ritmici di bacino, passando le mani sui fianchi di Squalo, baciandogli la pelle gelida.

Squalo si muoveva dentro Takeshi, trattenendosi dal venire, sempre più accaldato.

< Non conosco altro modo. Rischiano sempre di soffrire, rischiare troppo. Se potessi rinuncerei a ogni cosa per mantenerli vicini, al sicuro >.

"Voooih" esalò con voce acuta.

Takeshi lo baciò con foga, stringendosi a lui, mentre veniva, Xanxus continuava a muoversi. Il boss dei Varia gli portò le labbra all'orecchio.

"La mia Regina" sussurrò.

Venne dentro di lui, stringendolo fino a lasciargli i segni delle dita sui fianchi.

Squalo venne a sua volta.

"Amori miei" esalò.

Takeshi lo baciò con foga, stringendosi a lui ventre veniva. Xanxus continuò a muoversi con foga, ansimando. Il boss dei Varia gli portò le labbra all'orecchio.

"La mia Regina" sussurrò.

Venne dentro di lui, stringendolo fino a lasciargli i segni delle dita sui fianchi.

 


End file.
